Konoha Extraodinary School
by Necromancer22
Summary: Naruto siswa miskin yang tidak bisa melanjutkan sekolahnya, tiba-tiba dia mendapat secaring surat untuk bersekolah kembali dan surat itu menjadikan dirinya menjadi luar biasa. Lime/lemon, gaje, don't like ? Dont read!, anak kecil dilarang baca!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Rated : M_

 _Pairing : Naruto U._

 _Genre : Romance & terserah kalian_

 _Warning :Typo(s), Gaje, Lime/lemon,tidak diperuntukkan untuk anak kecil._

Selamat membaca...

 **Naruto POV.**

Hari ini upacara kelulusan sekolahku Sunagakure Junior High School, semua teman-temanku sudah menentukan lanjutan Sekolah mereka ada yang keluar Negeri bahkan kesekolah-sekolah elit diKonoha sedangkan diriku belum.

Kalian pasti tahu orang miskin dan yatim piatu sepertiku mana bisa melanjutkan Sekolah kejenjang berikutnya, makan saja sudah susah apalagi sekolah itu sangat mustahil tempat tinggal pun hanya sebuah gubuk dipinggiran kota.

"Yo Naruto, kau akan lanjut dimana ?"

Dia ─ Kiba inuzuka teman─ maksudku dia orang berengsek yang selalu merendahkan diriku selama 3 tahun ini.

"Aku masih tidak tau"

"Ya, pasti kau tidak tahu kau kan miskin. Hahah"

 _Oh shit!_ Dia mulai membuliku lagi dengan kata-kata memuakkannya yang sudah bersarang dalam otaku selama ini.

"Iya juga ya" ucapku juga mengeluarkan tawa walaupun itu tidaklah lucu.

Aku langsung meninggalkan dirinya bersama teman-temannya yang masih tertawa terbahak-bahak. Orang kaya selalu seperti itu selalu saja menganggap orang miskin sebagai kutu pengganggu.

 **.**

Ku telusuri jalan konoha ini mencari barang-barang bekas yang dapat aku kumpulkan untuk mencari sesuap nasi, tanpa memperdulikan teman-temanku yang mengataiku sebagai mahluk yang hina ataupun rendahan.

Selama hidupku selalu saja seperti ini, mencari barang bekas tapi yang namanya kehidupan pahit, asin maupun manisnya kita rasakan saja yang terpenting jalani dengan tabah.

 **.**

Kini aku sudah sampai dipinggiran Kota Konoha dan bisa disebut tempat tinggalku pemukiman yang sangat kumuh dan sampah berserakan dimana-mana, yang menemaniku bermain hanyalah barang-barang rongsokan yang aku temukan dijalan. Oh iya aku juga pernah diberi majalah dewasa pemberian seorang wanita dewasa kepadaku, mungkin dia kasihan padaku dengan pakaian yang lusuh serta sobek dimana-mana.

Ketika aku membuka majalah itu, yang aku temukan hanyalah sekumpulan wanita yang hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam saja dengan ukuran Cup yang lumayan besar. Stop cukup sampai disini!

Aku pun masuk kedalam rumahku yang hanya berdinding sebuah kardus bekas dan berbaring diatas lantai yang hanya beralaskan karung semen serta memandangi foto-foto gadis seumuranku yang amat cantik.

"Andaikan aku jadi orang kaya mungkin hidupku tidak akan seperti ini" gumamku sambil membayangkan bertemu dengan salah satu dari mereka yang paling aku kagumi adalah Si Sakura Haruno model majalah ternama yang baru saja naik daun dengan rambut seperti permen kapas dan Ino Yamanaka temanya. Membayangkannya saja sudah mebuatku merinding apalagi bertatap muka, mungkin aku bisa pingsan.

.

.

 **Konoha Extraodinary School**

.

.

Dugg. Dugg. Dugg

Siapa sih yang menganggu tidur malamku ini. Kemudian aku bangun dan membuka pintu kardusku ini. Ternyata ada Nenek Chio.

"Maaf mengganggu malammu Naru- _chan_ "

"iya tidak apa Nek"

Dia adalah seseorang yang sangat berarti bagiku yang sudah aku anggap sebagai orang tua karna dirinya aku bisa terselamatkan didalam bak tong sampah ketika seseorang yang tidak bertanggung jawab membuang darah dagingnya begitu saja.

"Tadi, ada seseorang mengantarkan surat ini padamu"

Kata Nenek Chio memberiku secaring surat beramplop warna merah. Dengan cepat aku membukanya dan membacanya dengan lantang.

" _Selamat berkas anda telah diterima disekolah kami diKonoha Extraodinary School, silahkan siapkan barang-barang bawaan anda. Besok kami akan datang menjeput_ "

Jantungku berdetak dengan cepat setelah membaca secaring surat itu, perasaan aku tidak pernah mengirimkan berkas apapun kesekolah itu apa mungkin nenek Chio yang mengirimkannya ? sepertinya itu tidak mungkin dirinya saja terkaget luar biasa saat mendengar isi surat itu.

"Selamat Naru _-chan_ , kau dapat melanjutkan sekolahmu" ucapnya lalu memeluk diriku, tentu saja aku membalas pelukannya.

"I-iya Nek" kataku, perasaanku saat ini tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata saking bahagianya aku langsung salto kebelakang.

"Kau sangat senang yah Naru _-chan_ " tawa Nenek Chio

"Tentu saja Nek, ini hari paling bahagia dalam hidupku"

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu Naru" ia pun langsung melambaikan tangannya padaku dan aku juga langsung membalasnya.

'Akhirnya aku bisa lanjut bersekolah' batinku kegirangan.

Aku pun mempersiapkan baju, celana serta peralatan mandi. Tentu saja semua pakaianku sudah usang dan berlubang dimana-mana namun aku tetap membawanya untuk urusan tempat tinggal nanti aku pikirkan lagi yang penting aku bisa bersekolah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan paginya yang menjemputku dari sekolah itu datang menemuiku, taklupa aku mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada semua orang yang sudah setia merawat diriku hingga sebesar ini. Nenek Chio juga memberiku sebuah baju baru walaupun itu murah tetap saja aku menganggapnya barang yang paling berharga.

Selama perjalanan diriku hanya memandangi pemandangan dari luar jendela mobil.

"Ternyata Sekolahnya jauh juga yah" gumamku tanpa sadar orang itu dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Tentu saja karna Sekolahnya dinegara sebelah"

 _Wtf,_ hey jangan bercanda. Aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan orang-orang itu!

"Tenang saja tidak jauh kok paling kalau kau berjalan butuh waktu satu tahun ke tempat pembuangan itu" tawanya meremehkan tempat tinggalku selama 15 tahun ini.

 _Shit!_ Inilah yang paling aku tidak suka dari orang kaya, perkataannya tidak pernah direm selalu saja ceplas-ceplos.

5 jam kemudian.

"Lihatlah itu sekolahnya!" tunjuknya kearah bangunan super megah bernuansa Eropa "Asalkau tahu saja itu sekolahnya para cewek _**Sangean**_ lho tapi hanya cewek yang boleh bersekolah disana" tawa orang itu usai mengakhiri kalimat terakhirnya.

Demi kutil Badak, mimpi apa aku semalam dapat Surga dunia seperti ini.

"Hei nak, lap dulu ilermu sana!" ucapnya dengan tawa renyah.

Dengan cepat aku lap air liurku yang keluar entah karna apa, mungkinkah aku mesum ? atau aku juga lelaki _sangean ?_ tentu saja itu tidak mungkin.

 **.**

Kini mobil yang aku tumpangi sudah sampai dihalaman sekolah, baru saja aku turun dari mobil kuhirup aroma dari sekolah ini sungguh berbeda dengan sekolahku waktu SMP.

'Mungkin ini yang dinamakan takdir' aku pun melangkah keruangan kepala sekolah walaupun hari ini hari minggu sekolahnya tetap ramai seperti biasanya. Mungkin?

Kuperhatikan seluruh bangunan Sekolah ini semuanya serba wah, mulai dari kelas, kolam renang sampai wc. Wc ? ngomong-ngomong aku kebelet pipis karna diperjalanan mobil yang aku tumpangi tidak pernah berhenti walaupun sesaat.

Yang ada hanya toilet perempuan. Toilet perempuan, hm? Sepertinya tidak ada orang yang bersekolah pada hari minggu. Aku pun langsung masuk saja dan wcnya juga kelihatan mewah, ada bathubnya juga ? benar-benar hebat!.

Aku langsung mencari closet terdekat, dan semua beban pikiran mengalir deras lewat bawah sana.

'Huh, sudah selesai' aku pun mulai membuka pintu wc, namun ada juga pintu yang menutup disebelah wcku.

'Gawat bagaimana ini ? apa aku akan mati disini ? 3 tahunku bersekolah disini akan hilang begitu saja dan dicap sebagai lelaki mesum. _Kami-samaaa_ '.

Samar-samar aku mendengar suara wanita.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, _ughhh~"_

Dan aku mendengar dia membuka tasnya.

 _Ahn~_

 _Ahhhh~_

 _Ahhh,, kurang dalammm._

 _Uhhh, kimochi.._

Da-dan dia mendesah ?

OMG, apa-apaan wanita diwc disebelah itu, apa yang sedang ia lakukan ? _masturbasi_ ,kah ? siang bolong begini ?. Aku pun terbawa suasana mendengar desahan demi desahan yang ia lontarkan bagaikan sebuah nada yang sangat merdu ditelingaku.

"Akkuhh keluaaarrrrrr"

Inilah saatnya!

Dengan cepat aku membuka pintu wcku dan berjalan perlahan meninggalkannya, namun langkahku terhenti oleh sebuah tangan lembut yang menahan tanganku dan menarikku masuk kedalam wc bersamanya.

Dan dia ?

.

.

TBC

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto._

 _Rated : M_

 _Pairing : Naruto U._

 _Genre : Romance & Terserah kalian_

 _Warning :Typo(s), Gaje, Lime/lemon,Harem Naruto dan tidak diperuntukkan untuk anak kecil._

Selamat membaca...

 **Naruto Pov.**

Dan dia ?

Dia Ino Yamanaka model─ah maksudku cewek yang _masturbasi_ diwc sebelah ? apa dunia ini sudah tua sampai-sampai hal sekecil ini aku tidak mengetahuinya.

"Ahh.. anak cowok rupanya"

Ino Yamanaka berbicara padaku ? dia berbicara padaku ? benar-benar dunia ini sudah tua. Model dengan wajah bak boneka _barbie_ berbicara pada orang hina sepertiku.

"Dan kau juga sudah _tegang_ rupanya dan juga kau sangat _besar!_ " ucapnya lagi memegang sesuatu _benda_ yang berada dibawah sana dan aku ikut menelusuri ke arah mana tangannya berada.

 _Kami-samaaa~_ aku lupa menaikkan res celanaku! aku terkaget-kaget bukan main betapa bodohnya diriku sampai-sampai resleting celana lupa aku naikkan ataukah resleting celanaku yang rusak ? kalau seperti itu berarti sejak berangkat tadi _kepala burung_ ku sudah mengintip duluan dan orang dimobil itu juga memperhatikan _punya_ ku ?

Dosa besar apa yang sudah aku lakukan sampai-sampai punya celana yang resletingnya sudah rusak seperti ini ?

"Ayo kita _bermain_ sebentar" bisiknya manja ditelingaku membuat badanku merinding.

" _Bermain ?_ hey kita mau main apa ?" tanyaku yang tidak tau apa-apa.

"Diam dan perhatikanlah"

Kemudian dia mendudukanku diatas _closet_ duduk dan tangannya mulai naik turun pada _batang_ ku dengan tempo sedang.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan pada _punyaku_? ihhsssss" tanyaku meringis kesakitan ataukah keenakan ? soalnya diriku tidak pernah merasakan _sensasi_ yang seperti ini.

Namun Ino hanya diam saja tanpa memberi penjelasan apapun soal pertanyaanku.

" _Itadakimasu"_

kemudian wajah _barbie_ nya sudah didepan _batang_ ku lalu mulutnya terbuka lalu memasukkan _punya_ ku kedalam mulutnya dan siap untuk menghisap─ bukan, bukan, itu bukan hisapan tapi dia mau memakannya ?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Demi caplak yang menempel di ketek sapi, aku belum siap kehilangan _batang_ ku yang sangat berharga.

Dia mulai memaju mundurkan kepalanya dengan pelan. Apa dia seorang pemula ? tapi jujur saja aku suka yang cepat-cepat.

 _Engghhh~_

Hey apa yang wanita itu lakukan ? kemudian aku liat _batang_ ku masih di keluar masukkan kedalam mulutnya, Huhh, 'syukurlah aku belum kehilangan dia' batinku sambil mengelus dadaku lembut karna _punya_ ku masih utuh dibawah sana.

"A-apa ini enak ?" tanyanya yang masih menghisap _bagian_ itu.

"I-iyaa~ _uhhhh_ kau luar biasa. Engg..."

"Ino Yamanaka, panggil aku Ino" kemudian dia mengedipkan mata kirinya.

"I-Inoooo~ kau warrbiazahhh" kataku kemudian ia tersenyum puas. Eh ? apa perkataanku memiliki makna yang sangat berarti baginya ?

Sungguh Ino memiliki wajah yang sangat cantik nan anggun dan aku sudah tahu namamu belakangan ini, kemudian kedua tanganku ku satukan dan ku jadikan bantalan kepalaku bak seorang bos sambil memperhatikan kegiatanya.

Hisapannya semakin cepat membuat tubuhku tegang secara keseluruhan. Dan...

.

.

 **Konoha Extraodinary School**

.

.

Dia berhenti ? hey gantung tahu.

"Kau kenapa ?" tanyaku sambil mengelus pipi tembemnya.

"Ti-tidak ada"

Kemudian ia bangkit dan mengangkat roknya. Bagaikan sinar matahari pagi yang menyilaukan mata. Aku melihatnya.. ya aku melihat ? _Medusa ?_ hei seseorang tolong beritahu aku apa namanya hitam-hitam dan berambut panjang itu ? aku benar-benar tidak tahu soal alat reproduksi wanita.

"ja-jangan dekatkan _Medusa_ itu padaku" ucapku sambil menutup mata karna ketakutan.

" _Me-medusa_ katamu ? kau menamai _punya_ ku dengan sebutan _Medusa_ " kemudian ia terduduk dan menundukkan kepalanya " _Hiks..hikss"_

Apa dia menangis ? apa perkataanku menyakiti perasaannya ? hey nona mengertilah sedikit aku tidak begitu tahu soal diri kalian.

Kemudian aku pun turun dari _closet_ menghampirinya yang sedang menangis "Hey nona, kau kenapa ?"

"Kau.. kau menamai punyaku dengan _Medusa_ Hikss..hiks" dia menangis tersedu-sedu.

Apa benar sebutan _Medusa_ menyakiti hatinya ?

"Maafkan aku Nona, kalau boleh beri tahu itu apa namanya ?"tanyaku dengan bodohnya.

"Kau tidak tahu apa ini ?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk kebawah sana, aku pun mengangguk.

"Ini _Vagina_ bodoh"

 _What ?_ itu _vagina ?_ baru tahu aku _hutan_ belantara yang disana itu namanya _vagina._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kulihat dengan seksama, Hm ? sepertinya benar mungkin juga salah ? sepertinya bukan deh. Inikan _hutan._

Ku beranikan diri dengan sekuat tenaga agar diriku tidak pingsan ditempat seperti ini "Kalau kau mau A-aku bisa _mencukur_ nya untukmu" saranku lalu tanganku menyentuh _Medusa_ itu, _kami-samaa~_ semoga tanganku tidak jadi batu karnanya.

 _Ahnn~_

 _Ahhssss.._

 _Da-dalemin lagi..._

Desahnya kemudian dirinya memelukku erat serta mengecup dan menjilat leher penuh daki itu ? apa dia sudah gila ya ? apa dia tidak merasa asin ?

Kurasakan jariku basah, tapi aku tidak tau apa yang membuatnya basah, lalu aku melihat kearah bawah sana..

 _What the ?_ OMG jariku keluar masuk didalam _mulut gua_ itu, jari yang bodoh! Akukan cuman mau memegang rambutnya saja kenapa malah jadi seperti ini ?

"A-akuhh tidakkk tahan lagghhiii" ucapnya sambil mendesah lagi.

Ino pun berdiri dan membuka sesuatu dibalik rambut-rambut itu, memangnya ada apa dibaliknya ? dan menggiringnya ingin memakan _batang_ ku.

 _OH no,,no!_ Apa yang akan dia lakukan ? bukan main apa semua model tingkahnya seperti ini ?

Dengan cepat aku menahan tangannya agar tidak melakukan hal yang lebih dari itu.

 **.**

 **.**

"E-eh ? kau kenapa ? apa kau tidak suka ?"

Aku menggeleng, bukan karna aku tidak suka tapi aku tidak tau apa yang akan aku lakukan selanjutnya!

"Kau sangat aneh, padahal semua orang menginginkan _punya_ ku tapi aku menolak kerasnya. Sedangkan kau aku beri percuma kau malahan tidak mau"

Ap-apaaaa ? dia masih _ting-ting ?_ sungguh keajaiban yang luar biasa _kami-sama._

Kemudian aku mencengkram kedua pundaknya "Bukannya aku tidak mau, tapi aku menjaga itu untuk masa depan kita berdua" kata-kata bijakku pun keluar.

Masa depan ? masa depan apa coba ? mimpi apa kau Naruto! Kau mau menikahi model papan atas begini sedangkan kau saja cuman gelandangan.

"K-kau sungguh baik" kemudian ia pun memelukku erat.

Wahhh.. sekolah ini memang Surga bagiku seumur-umur belum ada cewek yang mau memelukku.

"Sebagai gantinya boleh aku mencukur _rambut-rambut_ itu ?" saranku lagi.

"Sungguh ?"

Aku mengangguk iya.

"Terima kasih"

Ia pun meraih tas yang berada disampingku dan membukanya.

 _WTF_? apa-apaan ini ? semua isi dalam tasnya _Batang-batang_ sangat mirip yang ada dikotak mainanku yang pernah aku temukan ditong sampah.

"Yahh,, aku lupa membawa pisau cukur"

"Bagaimana kalau aku cabut satu per satu ?" saranku lagi.

Aku juga kalau mencukur bulu disekitar _benda_ dibawah sana dengan cara mencabutnya satu per satu. Dikarnakan cari uang itu sangat susah, beli komik hentai saja susahnya setengah mati apa lagi beli pisau cukur susahnya setengah Hidup.

"Apa bisa ?" Ino pun langsung duduk di _closet_ dan membuka lebar kedua pahanya depan mukaku.

Huh.. ini pekerjaan yang sangat berat. Aku pun mulai mencabutnya satu per satu.

 _Anhh~_

 _Ougghh~_

 _Yeasss.. yang banyak cabutnya._

Tanpa disuruh 2 kali aku langsung mencabutnya sekitar 20 helai.

Srekk~

 _Ahhhh.._

 _i-ini sangat mengenakkhhannn~_

 _le-lebihh.. beri aku yang lebih.._

apa-apaan cewek ini? Bukannya kesakitan dia malah menyukainya dasar cewek yang aneh.

 **.**

1 jam kemudian.

"Sudah siap" ucapku lalu membersihkan seluruh bulu yang ada disekitar jari-jariku.

Dan hey ? _Medusa_ itumengeluarkan air liur ? hmhm.. dasar tidak sopan, dan ku lihat Ino Yamanaka tertidur pulas karna kegiatanku.

 _Ca-cabut lebihhh banyak laghhi ~_

 _Ahhnn~_

Ya ampun _Kami-samaaa_ ada apa dengan wanita ini ? Apa dia ketagihan dengan kegiatan mencabut _rambut Medusa_?

Sudahlah inilah saatnya aku pergi!

 **.**

 **.**

Aku pun kembali melangkahkan kaki ku menuju kantor Kepala Sekolah, kesana aku bersenandung ria melihat semua bangunan yang super duper wah, ku lihat ada tanda dilangit-langit.

' _ **Dilarang bersenandung'**_

Baiklah aku diam, kemudian aku berjalan lagi dan menemukan tanda yang sama.

' _ **Dilarang Diam'**_

"Hey apa-apaan ini ?" umpatku

' _ **Dilarang Mengumpat'**_

" _Kami-sama_ peraturan sekolah macam apa ini ?" kataku, dan lagi aku melihat tanda itu.

' _ **Dilarang Berbicara'**_

Aku kembali berjalan. Dan lagi ? heyy

' _ **Dilarang BerJalan'**_

Kemudian aku pun jalan jongkok. Lagi ?

' _ **Dilarang Jongkok'**_

Apa aku harus berjalan menggunakan _Pantat_ agar tidak terkena peraturan di sekolah ini ?

 **.**

 **.**

30 menit aku berjalan menggunakan _pantat._ Dan ruangan yang aku cari-cari selama ini sudah ku temukan.

' _ **Ruangan Kepala Sekolah'**_

Aku pun berdiri menuju kedepan pintu ruangan kepala sekolah. Lalu tiba saatnya aku akan mengetuk tapi...

 _Sh-shizune lebih dlammm~_

 _Ahhnn ya seperti itu.._

 _Oughhh~_

 _i-ni baru sekretarisku_

 _Hnnmmm~_

Aku mendengarnya lagi ? didalam ruangan kepala sekolah ?

Demi upil monyet jantan, ini sebenarnya sekolah apa ?

.

.

TBC

.

.

 **a/n :**

saya mohon maaf jika kata-katanya rada kotor, saya bermaksud untuk menghibur para Reader. Mohon diterima ff mesum ini.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto._

 _Rated : M_

 _Pairing : Naruto U._

 _Genre : Romance & Terserah kalian_

 _Warning :Typo(s), Gaje, Lime/lemon,Harem Naruto dan tidak diperuntukkan untuk anak kecil._

Selamat Membaca...

 **Naruto POV**

Kini Aku berada didepan pintu ruangan kepala sekolah dan dibalik pintu besar ini, aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang dua orang itu lakukan _masturbasi_ kah ? _Yuri_ kah _? Yaoi_ kah _? Sex ?_ saling _tusuk-menusuk ?._

Aku mulai memikirkan hal-hal yang aneh dalam piiranku, sebenarnya _**Shizune**_ itu apa ? nama laki-laki ? Perempuan ? atau Hewan Peliharaan ? atau nama benda ?.

Ku beranikan diriku mengetuk pintu besar ini, ' _Kami-sama_ kuatkan diriku menghadapi mala petaka didepanku ini'

 **.**

 **.**

Knock..knock..knock

Hufhh.. mengetuk pintu ini sangat sulit, sulitnya seperti mencari sebungkus makanan yang masih utuh direstoran bagi seorang gelandagan sepertiku. Oh ya aku belum pernah cerita, aku ini seorang gelandangan elit tempat mencari makanan aku suka keluar masuk ke Restoran yang paling terkenal di Sunagakure.

Aku masuk mencari makanan ke orang-orang kaya raya, pernah sekali aku memesan makanan tapi aku malah dilempar, ditendang, diinjak-injak, diludahi, dan mencaciku dengan kata-kata kasarnya sampai mulutnya berbusa mungkin aku juga bisa mencuci pakaian kotorku disana. Apa aku punya uang untuk makan direstoran itu ? Yaelahh.. tentu saja tidak punyalah, mana ada gelandangan sepertiku punya uang membeli makanan semahal itu beli celana yang resletingnya utuh saja mahalnya bukan main. Cukup sudah aku malas mengingat kejadian itu!

 **.**

 **.**

"Ma-masuk sajjjaahhh~ _eghhh.._ pintunya tidak terkuncihhh.." ucapnya dari dalam.

 _Kami-samaa~_ apa dia tidak tahu kalau ada seorang laki-laki yang mendengar _desahan_ nya dari luar ? cukup sudah! Kepala sekolahnya saja sudah tidak waras apa lagi siswanya.

Oh iya, berarti Aku juga nanti jadi siswa disini berarti aku juga nanti tidak waras dong ?

"A-aku masuk"

Bagaikan sebuah senter HP jadul yang menyilaukan mata, aku melihat calon kepala sekolahku sedang...

.

.

 **Konoha Extraodinary School**

.

.

Sedang mencabut bulu ketiak ?

Oh _shit_! Apa lubang telingaku sudah terisi dengan campuran _mani_ dengan batu kerikil ? sampai-sampai Aku tidak dapat membedakan desahan _Sange_ dengan desahan mencabut bulu ketiak.

Dia pun mempersilahkan masuk, ruangannya dipenuhi dengan miniatur _buah_ yang aneh.

Aku melihat ada satu _buah_ yang paling aneh dari diantara semua _buah_ , bentuknya bulat─bukan, bukan mungkin oval ? segitiga ? trapesium ? jajargenjang ? belah duren ?

"Hei nak, apa yang kau lihat ?" tanyanya padaku.

" _Buah_ itu bentuk apa ?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk kearah _buah_ itu.

"Ini _Oppai_ ku. Dasar!" jawabnya sambil mengangkat kedua _oppai_ nya menggunakan kedua tangannya.

I-itu _Oppai_? apa benar bukankah itu _pepaya_? ku beranikan diriku medatanginya untuk memastikan apakah benar itu _Oppai_ atau bukan.

Aku pun meremasnya. Kurasakan sensasi yang luar biasa _lembut, kenyal_ dan Hm ? ku remas sekali lagi. "Wah.. ini sudah _kendur_ rupanya" ucapku.

"A-pa kau bilang ?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ini sudah _kendur_ " ku ulangi lagi ucapanku.

Dia pun berdiri lalu membuka kancing bajunya, dan memperlihatkan _Oppai_ nya padaku.

"Apa ini yang kau sebut _kendur ?_ " tanyanya lalu menarik tanganku kearah _Oppai_ nya.

"A-aku salah ternyata ini masih _sangat kencang_ " jawabku sambil meremas-remasnya.

Ini memang _sudah kendur_ kok!, biar aku sentuh berapa kali pun hasilnya tetap sama.

" anak baik dan..." ia menggantungkan kalimatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bisakah kau berhenti meremas _nya_?"

Berhenti meremas _nya_? memangnya aku meremas apaan sih ? ku rasakan tanganku masih dengan sensasi _kenyal_ dan _lembut._ Dan kulihat tanganku...

 _Kami-samaa_ maafkan aku! Aku tidak bisa berhenti meremasnya, apa aku ketagihan merasakan _Oppai_ kepala sekolahku _?_ Tanganku yang baik, janganlah kau mempermalukanku disaat-saat genting seperti ini yah. Akhirnya aku paksa tarik tanganku, dan untungnya bisa lepas juga.

"Duduklah" suruhnya.

Aku pun duduk. Apa calon kepala sekolahku sudah terbiasa dengan remasan _Oppai_? kok dia malah bersikap biasa-biasa saja seolah-olah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa diantara kita ?

"Dan Shizune lanjutkan kegiatanmu!"

Ohh.. jadi dia yang namanya Shizune, ternyata di perempuan rupanya aku kira dia laki atau semacamnya.

 _Anhhh~_

 _Oughhh.._

 _Yeaaa~ terrussskhannn..._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _What The Hell_? apa dia baik-baik saja dengan desahan erotisnya itu ? aku ada disini lho... _a-are?_ Aku harus panggil dia apa ? Kalau boleh jujur nih ya, aku kurang suka dengan _desahan_ yang dipaksakan lebih tepatnya _desahan_ pencabutan bulu ketiak.

Kalau aku perhatikan dengan seksama, hm ? mimik mukanya sepertinya dia masih muda. Apa aku panggil saja Tante ? Kak ? Ibu ? tante _sangean_?

"Pe-perkenalkan Aku Tsunade senjuhhh. _Ouuhh,_ Aku kepala sekolah disini dan umurku 55 tahunn~" ucapnya sambil mendesah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Demi cicak yang masuk dalam botol kecap, apa aku sudah tertipu dengan wajah rupawannya ?

Dan dia rupanya sudah tua!, terlebih lagi dia sudah nenek-nenek malahan. Benar-benar Kepsek awet muda, aku sampai tidak percaya dibuatnya.

Dia pun menyerahkanku sebuah berkas "Isilah nak!".

Aku pun mulau mengisi Biodataku.

 _ **Nama : Naruto**_

 _ **Tempat, tanggal lahir : Tong sampah, 30 oktober xxxx**_

 _ **Jenis kelamin : Laki-laki**_

 _ **Nama ortu : tidak punya**_

 _ **Alamat : perbatasan konoha dan sunagakure alias TPA (Tempat Pembuangan Akhir)**_

 _ **No. Telp : maaf aku gelandangan jadi aku tidak punya nomor seperti itu**_

Dan mari kita lihat halaman berikutnya.

 _ **Sudah punya pacar : belum pernah sekalipun tapi kalau mencabuti rambut medusa aku sudah pernah.**_

Hey, kenapa aku membawa-bawa Ino segala ? apa memang itu ada hubungannya ? ya sudah biarkan saja lah.

 _ **Berapa panjang leher burung anda ?**_

Eh .. Panjang _leher burung_ ya ? _leher burung_ apa ini ? bangau ? elang ? flamingo ? terserah deh yang penting terisi.

 _ **100 cm.**_

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku sudah selesai" ujarku lalu menyerahkan Biodataku pada Nenek Tsunade _._

Ku lihat wajahnya nampaknya ia serius tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang ia lihat, dia berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Lihat ini" ucapnya lalu memberikan berkasku pada Shizune, dan sama saja dia menahan tawanya agar tidak keluar.

"Kau punya _leher burung_ yang panjang yah" kata Shizune lalu menyerahkah kembali berkasku pada Tsunade.

Tunggu..tunggu..tunggu, _Leher burung_ itu apaan sih ? apa kalian tahu ?

"Ma-maksud Anda apa ?" tanyaku.

"Coba kau berdiri nak!"

Aku pun langsung bangkit berdiri _._

"Ehemmmm. Nak tolong tidurkan _burung_ mu _"_ suruhnya lalu aku pun melihat kearah _bawah sana_.

 _What_ ? aku _ngaceng?_ Sejak kapan ? apa karna remasan _oppai_?dan lebih parahnya lagi ternyata resleting celanaku yang rusak. Hancur sudah masa-masa indah disekolah.

"Ma-maaf, sepertinya ini memang belum bisa _tidur_ deh" aku tertawa garing.

"Kalau seperti itu biar aku bantu" ia pun memajukan kepalanya dan jarak diantara kita dibatasi dengan meja kerjanya.

" _Itadakimasu"_

'Tidak, Aku tidak ingin ini terjadi lagi!' batinku mengatakan seperti itu tapi..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hap!**

Tidak terjadi apa-apa, ku rasakan ada remasan kuat dari arah kanan dan kubuka perlanan-lahan kedua mataku. Ternyata Si Shizune itu sedang memegang _pisang_ dibawah sana. Dan dia juga memegang penggaris ditangan kirinya ? mau diapakan penggaris itu yah. Apa _pisang_ ku akan dipotongnya ?

"Mari kita lihat apa benar kau punya _leher burung_ sepanjang itu"

Dan dia mulai menarik-narik _kepala kedua_ ku " _I-ittaii~"_

"Apa ini sakit ?" tanyanya.

Tentu saja Sekertaris _pencabut bulu ketiak_ , seandainya kau laki-laki juga. Akan aku tarik _kepala burung_ mu sampai putus.

"Te-tentu saja tidak, ayo silahkan lanjutkan" dustaku.

Dia pun mengukur _leher burung._ Ohh. Ternyata _leher burung_ itu _batang_ nya yah. Baru tahu aku.

"Hm. Sepertinya _punya_ mu tidak sampai _100cm_ tapi..."

Glek~

Aku menelan ludahku dengan kasar. Sepertinya kata selanjutnya pasti akan buruk.

"Kau punya _batang_ yang lumayan _besar_ dan _kuat._ Sepertinya saat kau lulus dari sini kau bisa jadi aktris _**JAV**_ " lanjutnya.

"Sungguh ?"

Ia menggangguk.

 _Kami-samaaa~_ terima kasih, aku punya masa depan yang sangat cerah bagaikan bintang-bintang dilangit dan Roket yang menembus langit saat Aku lulus dari sini. _By The Way_ aktris _**JAV**_ itu apa ?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Selamat kau diterima disekolah ini nak. Dan besok sekolah akan dimulai jadi bangunlah pagi-pagi" kata Tsunade sambil bertepuk tangan diikuti juga Shizune dan aku diberinya seragam sekolah ini.

"Terimakasih banyak. Tapi aku ingin bertanya satu hal"

"Apa itu ?"

"Kenapa aku bisa masuk disekolah ini ? dan yang paling buruknya disekolah ini siswanya cewek semua" tanyaku.

"Karna dirimu direkomendasikan oleh seseorang"

'Hah, direkomendasikan ? oleh siapa ?' batinku.

"dan yang kedua, Dia sangat prihatin terhadapmu, kau itu pintar tapi sayangnya kau tidak punya uang untuk melanjutkan Sekolahmu jadi dia ingin memasukkanmu kesekolah ini" lanjut Tsunade.

"Kalau boleh tahu dia siapa ?"

"Dia seseorang yang sangat berjasa disekolah ini. Dan nanti malam kau akan tidur dimana ?"

Aku tertunduk sedih, mengingat uang saja aku tidak punya apa lagi menyewa tempat tinggal itu sangat mustahil bagiku.

"A-aku tidak tahu, aku ini gelandangan. Tidur dimana pun boleh" aku tersenyum tulus kepada dua orang didepanku.

"Untuk sementara waktu, tinggalah dirumah kebun dibelakang sana. Nanti akan ada yang menemanimu nanti malam"

"Baiklah, terimakasih banyak atas bantuan anda" aku bungkuk hormat padanya.

"Tak apa nak, terima kasih juga sudah meremas _Oppai_ ku" ujarnya lalu memperlihatkan kembali _Oppai kendur_ nya.

Dasar, sudah _kendur_ masih di perlihatkan juga.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi" aku pamit undur diri.

"Okee, dan tolong _burung_ mu masukkan yah" ucapnya sambil menyeringai mesum.

Heeeeeeeee~ apa-apaan wajah itu ? membuatku jadi _sange_!

"Baik" aku pun memasukannya kembali dan entah bagaimana caranya resleting celanaku bisa bagus kembali.

"Shizune lanjutkan kegiatanmu"

" _Ha'i,_ Tsunade- _sama_ "

 _Ahnn.._

 _Ouuhhh~_

Apa sekretaris itu baik-baik saja dengan bau ketek kepala sekolah ?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku sudah keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah dan sekarang tinggal mencari Rumah kebun. Yohhhss Ayo kita carii.

Dijalan aku mulai bersenandung kembali dan untungnya peraturan konyol tadi sudah tidak ada.

 _Aku ingin sekolah_

 _Aku ingin bersekolah_

 _Aku ingin.. ingin jadi aktris_ **JAV~**

 _Semua-semua-semua~ dapat terkabulkan , dapat terkabulkan karna aku punya Burung yang besar._

 _Aku ingin berenang bebas di Dalam Got..._

 _Heiii~ ada gunung berapi bergoyang!._

 _Gunung Berapi Bergoyang_? tentu saja kini aku berada didekat lapangan Basket Putri. Lihat..lihat. ada lagi yang _bergoyang_ hampir jatuh malahan.

Kulihat gadis itu sangat familiar dimataku, Di-dia teman SMPku Hinata Hyuuga, Shion, Tenten, dan Sara ? sepertinya akan terjadi Perang dunia ke-20, kalau mereka tahu kalau aku sekolah juga disini. Aku pun langsung berlari meninggalkan lapangan Basket itu.

'Huh, sepertinya aku melihat Naruto tadi' batin Hinata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Waduh, gawat sepertinya Hinata melihatku bagaimana ini _Kami-sama ?_ aku tidak ingin ini terjadi! Tapi sudahlah nanti juga mereka akan tahu sendiri.

Kini diriku tidak sadar sejak tadi aku sudah berada dilahan kebun Konoha Extraodinary School, lahan seluas ini dipakai untuk menggantung _Bra_? tentu saja bukan ini lahan untuk menanam buah-buahan atau semacamnya.

Tanpa sadar lewat ujung mataku aku melihat dia. Sakura Haruno model papan atas yang paling aku kagumi. Aku ingin mengikutinya tapi sangat disayangkan bukan, pemandangan _bokong semok_ dari penjaga kebun. Sudahlah nanti juga ketemu sama Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lihat,huh ?"

"Ti-tidak ada bibi"

"Bibi..bibi. memangnya aku pernah menikah sama pamanmu, apa ?"

Waduhh,, sangar baget nih orang, _bokong_ nya saja yang bagus tapi sifatnya jelek.

" _A-ano~_ Aku mencari rumah kebun"

"Oh, rumah kebun ? itu disana" tunjuknya kearah rumah kebun, tapi seperti yang aku lihat itu bukan rumah kebun tapi gudang.

"Ah. Baiklah terimakasih"

"Sama-sama. Aku juga tinggal disana"

Demi tahi Lalatnya Lalat, Apa aku tinggal semalam dengan dia ?

.

.

TBC

.

.

 **a/n** :

Terimakasih kepada anda-anda sekalian yang sudah Review, Favorites, Followers dan menyempatkan waktunya ± 4 menit (kelamaan nggak yah ?) untuk membaca FF ini, walaupun rada Absurd, Garing, Tidak masuk akal, Mesum, dan mungkin di antara para Reader yang mengatakan bahwa ini Tidak senonoh.

Walaupun Pacar saya juga sangat melarang keras buat FFN _Ero_ tapi Saya akan tetap ... tetap apaan ?

Tetap dalam JIWA LAKI! :v.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto._

 _Rated : M_

 _Pairing : Naruto U._

 _Genre : Romance & Terserah kalian_

 _Warning :Typo(s), Gaje, Lime/lemon,Harem Naruto dan tidak diperuntukkan untuk anak kecil._

 _Warning ke-2 : peringatan! Ffn ini mengandung unsur Ero atau semcamnya yang dapat membangkitkan hasrat serta dilengkapi kejang-kejang dengan godaan iblis ganteng yang dipenuhi napsu makan yang meningkat. Sangat tidak cocok dipakai buat lauk._

Selamat Membaca...

 **Naruto POV**

Kini jam dinding, jam tangan, jam weker, jam hp jadul telah menunjukkan jam 8 malam, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda kedatangan si Tukang kebun _bokong semok,_ sebenarnya aku merasa bosan didalam gudang penuh dengan sayuran serta buah-buahan ini.

Sebenarnya Aku lebih memilih membangun rumah dari kardus, dan tidur diluar sekolah. Urat malu dan gengsi telah aku putuskan, karna kalau adanya 2 urat itu aku tidak bisa hidup sampai sebesar ini.

"Hahh.. aku bosan!"

Kenyataannya seperti itu, sebenarnya tadi aku ingin berkenalan dengan Sakura Haruno tadi sore. Tapi karna adanya _Bokong semok_ dihadapanku jelas saja, aku lebih memilih _bokong_ daripada Sakura soalnya ini pemandangan sekali seumur Hidupku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tap..tap..tap..

Ah.. itu dia suara langkah pemilik _Bokong semok,_ lalu aku menghampirinya. Keringat yang bercucuran dipelipisnya turun kebawah melewati 2 _belahan Gunung._

Glek~

Aku menelan ludahku kasar, _Kami-samaaa_ bagaimana Aku menyelesaikan perkara yang ada diadapanku saat ini ?

"Apa yang kau lihat bocah ?"

Ehh ? apa dia sadar bahwa diriku sedang memperhatikan 2 buah _gunung_ itu ?

"Ti-tidak ada kok"

"Hee~ apa kau sedang memperhatikan ini ?" ucapnya marah-marah menunjuk kearah salah satu _Gunung_ itu.

"Tentu saja tidak" dustaku, dan kalau marah jangan pakai urat leher dong!

Tentu saja aku memperhatikan itu, walaupun itu tidak besar seperti pemilik _Oppai kendur_ , tapi yang ini lebih menggairahkan buatku.

 _A-are_? apa aku semesum ini sekarang ? bisa gawat kalau aku seperti itu dan kepalaku mulai pusing.

"Bocah.. oii bocah" ucapnya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan pundakku.

"I-iya"

"Darahmu keluar dari lubang hidung"

"Ah,, benarkah ?"

 _Kami-sama,_ sekarang aku mulai mesum bagaimana ini ?

Tanpa kusadari kesadaranku mulai menghilang.

.

.

 **Konoha Extraodinary School**

.

.

Kubuka kembali mataku, dan hasilnya aku masih berada didalam gudang ini tapi yang berbeda, kenapa aku melihat sesuatu didepan pandanganku ? semacam ada sebuah _gundukan_.

 _Eghnn~_

Suara siapa itu ?

"Ah.. rupanya kau sudah, bangun bocah"

Ternyata dirinya. Eh ? aku dimana sekarang ? apa aku sedang tidur dipahanya ? gawat aku harus pindah sekarang. Kemudian aku mulai mengangkat kepalaku namun _Oppai_ nya menahan kepalaku.

"Kau mau kemana nak ?"

"Aku mau bangun"

Dia pun ber 'Oh' ria kemudian dan dia kemudian mengangkat _Oppainya_ yang menanahan kepalaku.

"Apa kau tidak apa?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk.

"Baiklah akan kubuatkan kau _Susu_ dulu" kemudian dia pergi meninggalkanku dan pergi ke belakang.

 _Susu_ apa ini ? apa _susu_ yang 'ITU' ? tidak.. tidak sepertinya bukan _susu_ yang itu, pasti susu yang diminum.

( **A/n :** disini Susu ada dua. _Susu_ = diminum dan _**Susu**_ = Oppai)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tak lama kemudian ia pun membawa secangkir _Susu_ hangat, dan _**Susu**_ nya juga berada diatas nampan ? apa aku akan diberikan 3 buah _Susu_ sekaligus ? mungkin sesudah aku meminum ketiga susu itu aku akan bertambah kuat.

"Ini _Susu_ nya"

Dia pun menyerahkanku _Susu_ tapi _Susu_ yang berada didalam cangkir. Hatiku sangat sakit bagaikan teris silet yang tumpul, aku mengira aku akan diberikan _**Susu**_ yang satunya. Aku pun tertunduk sedih.

"Kau kenapa ?"

"Aku tidak terbiasa minum _Susu_ yang ini tapi aku ingin minum _**Susu**_ yang satunya" lirikku kearah _Gunung_ nya.

Dia memiringkan kepalanya ?

Demi Kodok beranakan Katak, apa dia tidak mengerti maksudku ?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau minum dulu _Susu_ yang itu, nanti aku carikan _**Susu**_ yang lain" dia pun pergi meninggalkanku.

 _Kami-samaaa!_ Apa dia tidak mengerti apa maksudku ? aku itu menginginkan _**Susu**_ nya.

Kemudian aku seruput _Susu_ dalam cangkir ini dengan terpaksa, sebenarnya aku suka minum _**Susu**_ dari pabrikannya. Dulu aku waktu sakit sering sekali aku minum _**Susu**_ dari pabrikan Nenek Chio, walaupun dia sudah tua dan keriput dimana-mana tapi _Air Susu_ nya masih keluar juga. Aku sempat terheran-heran tapi sudahlah yang penting aku minum _Susu._

Sudah 20 menit aku menunggunya namun tidak ada tanda-tanda kedatangannya. Tapi...

 **Moooo~**

 _Kami-sama,_ Apa itu suara Sapi ? dia membawakanku Sapi ? apa dia mau melihatku mau _Netek_ sama Sapi ? ini tidak mungkinkan. Ini benar-benar gila bukan main itu Sapi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Nah,, ini dia. Aku membawakanmu _Susu_ yang langsung dari pabrikannya" tawanya lantang.

Tante ini tidak lucu tahu.

"Ahh,, terima kasih banyak" ucapku tertawa garing.

Kemudian dia mengikat Sapi itu disalah satu tiang yang ada didalam gudang, lalu aku menghampiri Sapi itu dan langsung duduk dibawah _Pantat_ Sapi dan siap untuk mengambil _Susu_ langsung dari pabrikannya.

" _Itadakimasu. Aaaa"_ aku pun mulai meminum _Susu_ langsung dari pabriknya.

 _Kami-sama,_ mudah-mudahan sapi ini tidak membeontak!

Tapi apa mau dikata semenit kemudian _Kami-sama_ tidak mengabulkan Do'aku, Sapi itu sudah menginjak 2 buah _Biji_ yang entah apa namanya tepat dibawah sana.

'Semoga tidak pecah, semoga tidak pecah. Masa depanku ada dibawah sana sapi yang baik' batinku tidak karu-karuan dibuatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hmmusfhfoiwbufrgwofib" rontaku.

"Kau kenapa ?" tanyanya.

Sial! Apa dia tidak lihat kaki sapi ini menginjak _Biji Kenari_ ku. _Kami-samaa.._ tolong aku!

"Ah. Maaf aku tidak melihatnya" ia pun menarik sapi itu kedepan, namun sapi itu malah mundur dan menginjak _Batang_ nya.

Akhhh! Hancur sudah masa depanku, aku tidak bisa menjadi Pria lagi. Aku menangis meneteskan air mata penyesalan bukan karna kesakitan. Apa aku akan ganti kelamin kalau sudah begini ? Masa depanku! Hilang sudah.

Kulihat dia memukul-mukul Sapi itu dengan kuatnya, namun sapi itu tidak mau pindah. Sudahlah aku tidak mau menjadi Pria lagi!

 **.**

10 menit seperti tadi akhirnya sapi itu pergi, dan wanita itu memasukkan kembali Sapi itu dalam kandang.

Syukurlah Sapi keparat itu sudah pergi tapi sayangnya _Punya_ ku tidak terselamatkan. Aku pun mengecek bagaimana keadaan _Burung_ ku. Dan untung saja _Punya_ ku elastis seperti karet, jadi tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan _dia._

"Kau tak apa ?"

Ahh,, si Bodoh itu datang lagi!

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja" aku tersenyum padanya dan dia memerah. Eh ? apa senyumku semanis itu aku gelandangan Lho!

"Pe-perkenalkan aku Mei Terumi, aku bekerja sebagai penjaga kebun disini dan... "

Ia menggantungkan kalimatnya. Aku pasrah apa yang ia akan katakan selanjutnya.

"Sebagai permintaan maafku, kau boleh meminta apa saja padaku!"

Bagaikan terjun didalam Lumpur hidup dan tersesat dan tak tahu arah jalan pulang, aku sangat puas dengan lanjutan kalimatnya.

"Sungguh ?"

Ia mengangguk

"Kalau begitu aku minta _**Susu**_ _!_ "

"E-eh ? bukankah kau sudah minum _Susu_ tadi ?"

"Memang benar, tapi aku minta _**Susu**_ yang ituu" kataku lalu menunjuk kearah _Dada_ nya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ba-baiklah" dia pun memarik baju kaosnya ke bawah dan _Susu_ nya menyembul keluar dengan _puting_ yang memerah.

Cihuuuyyyy.. _Kami-sama,_ akhirnya aku bisa minum _**Susu**_ langsung dari pabrikannya! _Arigatou gozaimasu._

Aku mulai mendekatinya, dan dia pasrah menerima keadaan. Ini memang salahnya kok!

"Bukan begitu" aku pun menaikkan kembali kerah bajunya, "Tapi seperti ini" lalu aku mengangkat bagian bawah bajunya keatas. Dan..

Woww~

Dadanya lumayan besar tapi tidak _kendur_ seperti milik Tsunade. Dan dia tidak menggunakan _Bra_? sejak kapan ? persetan dengan _Bra_ memangnya aku peduli!

"A-aku ini sudah kepala empat, apa kau masih mau dengan _Mereka_?" tanyanya sambil memegangi salah satu dari _Oppai_ nya.

Ehh ? dia sudah kepala empat. Tapi kok _**Susu**_ nya masih _kencang._ Apa dia selalu menjaga dan merawatnya ?

"Tak apa, aku suka kok Terumi- _san_ " aku mulai memajukan kepalaku didepan pabrik _Susu_ itu " _Itadakimasu_ " dan mulai menghisap _**Susu**_ bagian kanannya dan tangan kiriku memegang _**Susu**_ bagian kanannya.

 _Ahnnn~_

 _Ihhkkss~_

Ohh,, ayolah dia kenapa ? aku kan cuman _Netek_ , nenek Chio saja tidak pernah mengeluarkan suara _aneh_ seperti itu saat aku melakukan hal yang beginian.

Tanpa aku sadari gigiku mengigit kecil _Puting_ nya.

 _Ahhh.. gigit lebihh krraasss~_

Dia kenapa sih ? apa aku melakukan hal yang aneh ?

"Anda kenapa Terumi _-san_?" tanyaku menyudahi kegiatanku.

"Ti-tidak, la-lanjutkan saja. dan panggil aku Mei _-Chan"_

Tunggu..tunggu..tunggu kenapa dia jadi seperti ini ? pake _Chan-chan_ segala, kau sudah tua tante!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ba-baiklah Mei _-Chan_ " aku mulai lagi melanjutkan kegiatanku. Dan dia semakin menggila.

 _Aaaaaa!_

 _Le-lebih dalammm.._

 _Ya-yang satunya juga_

Tanpa disuruh 2 kali aku langsung mengganti tempat, Hmmm~ yang sebelah kiri sangat banyak _Isi_ nya. Dan tangan kananku bergerak sendri meremas _Oppainya._

 _Aihh~_

 _Oughhhh~_

 _I-ini surga yang belum prrnahhh akuhh temukannn, ahhh~_

 _WTF_? apa dia sudah meninggal sampai-sampai mengatakan Surga segala ? i-ini nyatakan _Kami-sama._

 _Ahh.. akuh tidakkk kuathh laghiii~_

 _Ouhhhg~_

Dan dia pingsan ? sudahlah aku lanjutkan saja kegiatan ini sampai pagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Esok harinya**

Hari ini lebih tepatnya aku masuk kedalam sekolah ini, dan Terumi- _san_ sudah bangun duluan untuk mengurus kebun terdahulu. Kupandangi diriku didepan cermin, ternyata aku lumayan cocok memakai seragam ini. Tapi yang paling parahnya, mengapa celana sekolahnya harus _Sempak_ sih, memangnya sekolah ini kekurangan kain ? tapi itu semua hanya bohong celana sekolah ini seperti celana sekolah pada umumnya.

Tapi sudahlah, asalkan aku bisa menjadi aktris **JAV** walau cuman pake kutang aku akan tetap pergi sekolah.

Didepan pintu gudang aku bertemu dengan Terui- _san,_ dan dia berkeringat.

" _Ohayo~_ Terumi ─ ah maksudku Mei- _chan"_

" _Oha~_ engg..."

"Naruto saja"

"A-ah iya Naruto- _kun"_

Kyaaa~ akhirnya ada yang memanggilku dengan _Kun_ dibelakang namaku.

"Aku berangkat dulu"

Aku pun pergi meninggalkannya tapi tangannya menahanku. Walaupun telapak tangannya agak sedikit kasar sih.

"Kenapa ?"

"A-apa kau tidak mau minum _**Susu**_ dulu ?"

"Maaf Terumi- _chan,_ Aku minum _**Susu**_ hanya pada saat aku anemia" jawabku dan membuatnya tertunduk sedih.

"Ba-baiklah aku akan minum _**Susu**_ mu"

Dia pun lekas mengangkat bajunya, dan menampakkan bongkahan _Oppai_ disana. Dan aku mulai menghisapnya perlahan dan hisapan pelan itu membuatnya mendesah lagi.

"Jangan pernah bosan dengan _**Susu**_ ku yah, Naruto- _kun"_ ucapnya namun aku masih sibuk saja melakukan kegiatanku tanpa membalas ucapannya.

Selagi aku meminum _**Susu**_ aku lihat sapi yang kemarin malam menginjak _Punyaku,_ Aku tidak mempercayainya bahkan sangat sulit untuk dipercaya, Sapi itu memiliki ekor yang menempel pada tubuhnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Skip MOS 3 hari..**

MOS sudah selesai, dan pembagian kelas juga sudah. Sekarang apa lagi ? kulihat namanku dipapan pengunguman dan aku dikelas 10-0 teman-teman smpku juga sekelas denganku yang main basket kemarin, bisa-bisa terjadi perang dunia ke-20, ketika mereka melihat diriku. Sepertinya nama Sakura Haruno dan Ino Yamanaka tidak ada disini, berarti mereka _Senpai_.

Tapi yang paling mengenakkan adalah siswinya memakai rok satu jengkal diatas lutut. Luar biasa, aku kan laki jadi wajar saja aku senang.

Kurasakan sesuatu yang sesak dibawah sana, Oh tidak! _Ayam_ ku akan berkokok. Tidak, jangan sekarang! Apa mau dikata, _Ayam_ ku mulai memberontak tidak karuan dan itu membuatku keenakkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ahh.. _Kami-samaaa,_ Aku tidak bisa mengantisipasi pemberontakkan _Ayam_ ku, sudahlah yang penting tidak menganggu pemandangan.

Aku bergegas pergi kekelas, diperjalanan Semua siswi memperhatikan diriku. Memang ini hal yang tabu buat mereka karna hanya aku yang Siswa disini. Apa jangan-jangan mereka memperhatikan _Ayam_ ku ?

Aku teringat kembali perkataan orang yang dimobil waktu itu, bahwa semua Siswi disini _Sangean_ semua tapi aku tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan hal itu. Dengan cepat aku berlari karna Sekolah ini adalah Lampu Hijau dari para lelaki. Mereka dapat berbuat apa saja. tapi kalau _Naena_ itu dilarang keras disekolah ini!

Aku melihatnya itu kelas 10-0, dan aku sampai didepan pintu kelas itu dan membukanya. Aura kelasnya sangat mencengkram, aku tidak pernah merasakan yang seperti ini.

Bagaimana tidak, teman sekelasku semuanya teman SMPku.

"Aaa ? itu Naruto"

"Kau benar itu Naruto"

"Naruto~"

Dan semuanya akan menjadi masalah yang sangat berat bagiku.

.

.

TBC

.

.

 **A/n :**

 **Pelajaran yang kita dapat dari chapter ini adalah** Janganlah suka meminum _**Susu**_ langsung dari pabriknya karna itu akan membuat _Biji kenari_ pecah, dan semua yang menyakitkan itu akan mendatangkan sebuah kebahagiaan. Oklayy :v

Dan untuk Wordnya, maaf ane nggak bisa panjangin kak. Soalnya ane nggak bisa bikin yang panjang-panjang, ngawur banget jadinya kalau wordnya kebanyakan. _Gomenne~_

 _._

 _ **Sesi kritik :**_

 _ **Rezlan :**_ Ane mohon maaf jika judul Ffn ini membuat anda keliru. Bukannya sok tahu atau apa, setahu Ane yang namanya dunia penulisan itu bebas mau ngarang judulnya apa dan isinya juga apa, yang penting inti dari ceritanya bisa membuat para pembaca senang, kagum, sedih, gembira ataupun tertawa. Saya tau bahwa karya saya membuat anda heran atau semacamnya. Setidaknya hargailah karya seseorang. Saya tidak berniat untuk mengajari, karna saya baru didunia penulisan. Kalau anda tidak suka yah, nanti Ane tinggal hapus aja nih cerita dan masalah terselesaikan. Oke sekian dari ane.

 **#JanganLupaBahagia(y)**


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto._

 _Rated : M_

 _Pairing : Naruto U._

 _Genre : Romance & Terserah kalian_

 _Warning :Typo(s), Gaje, Lime/lemon,Harem Naruto dan tidak diperuntukkan untuk anak kecil._

 _Warning ke-2 : peringatan! Ffn ini mengandung unsur Ero atau semcamnya yang dapat membangkitkan hasrat serta dilengkapi kejang-kejang dengan godaan iblis ganteng yang dipenuhi napsu makan yang meningkat. Sangat tidak cocok dipakai buat lauk._

Selamat membaca...

 **Naruto POV**

 **Teng..teng..teng..**

Nah itu tandanya pelajaran pertama akan dimulai, hiruk pikuk suasana kelas aku rasakan. Bagaimana tidak semua teman SMPku memakai seragamrok satu jengkal diatas lutut dan mungkin kalau angin sepoi datang menghembus roknya terlihatlah sudah pemandangan alam yang nyata. Dan aku duduk pojok kiri depan didekat jendela.

 _Kami-samaa,_ kuatkanlah iman hambamu yang berdosa ini agar tidak berbuat _Ecchi_ atau _Harem_ lagi, aku... aku menyesal atas semua yang aku lakukan pada Ino, Tsunade- _San,_ dan Terumi- _San, Ekspetasi_ ku sih begitu, tapi.

 _Kenyataan_ nya, semua teman SMPku termaksud yang suka malu-malu kucing seperti Hinata masuk kesekolah ini dan hanya menggunakan Rok mini, dan semua mendekatkan diri padaku. Mungkin aku akan dicap sebagai Raja _Harem_ tapi aku bukan penggila _Oppai_ atau semacamnya. Aku kesini hanya berniat sekolah saja kok tidak lebih tapi kalau ada yang mau aku siap melayani.

 **Srek~**

Pintu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang guru berpakaian _Jaring-jaring_ dan luarnya dilapisi mantel kulit berwarna Coklat dan pemandangan dalam bajunya nampak terlihat jelas karna jaring bajunya sangat ketat sehingga _Oppai_ bahkan lemak diperutnya ikut terjaring juga serta _Body_ bak _Gitar spanyol._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Anak-anak sekalian perkenalkan aku Anko Mitarashi, dan panggil aku Mitarashi- _Sensei_ " ujarnya, lalu dia melihat kearahku.

"Ah~ ternyata ada Siswa tahun ini yah, Jangan sampai kau _menghamili_ salah satu dari Siswi disini" lanjutnya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kearahku.

Memangnya aku barang, sampai ditunjuk-tunjuk segala ?

"Dan khusus buatmu, kau bisa memanggilku Anko - _Sensei!"_ ucapnya dengan manja.

Aku tertegun sejenak, meloading perkataannya barusan.

 **Heeeee~**

Semua siswi didalam kelasku berteriak heran dengan perkataan Anko-sensei.

"Kalian semua kenapa dengan ekspresi wajah seperti itu ?" tanyanya melihat semua wajah para siswi.

" _Sensei,_ Naruto itu orang miskin. Jadi janganlah dikasih hati!"

 _Wtf ?_ mulut Shion berkoar-koar lagi bagaikan _ayam betina_ yang ingin bertelur, memang dia selalu merendahkanku ketika SMP dan lebih parahnya disini juga seperti itu.

"Maaf yah, Shion- _san,_ disekolah ini kalian semua sama rata. Entah itu orang tua kalian pengusaha, Chef, artis atau semacamnya. Dimata _Sensei_ kalian semua itu sama hanya murid yang ingin bersekolah" terang Anko - _sensei._

A _rigato~ sensei,_ selama aku bersekolah aku tidak pernah mendengarkan kata-kata seperti itu, kata-kata anda bagaikan sebuah _Es Krim_ yang meleleh didalam mulut. Sepertinya aku ingin makan _Es krim_ tapi aku tidak punya uang untuk membelinya.

"Ta-tapi.."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Shion - _san,_ dan sesuai jadwal pelajaran. Kali ini kita akan belajar pelajaran BIOLOGI tentang alat reproduksi"

.

.

 **Konoha Extraodinary School**

.

.

"Seperti yang kalian tahu, didunia ini ada jenis kelamin jantan dan betina serta laki-laki dan perempuan. Keduanya mempunyai karateristik yang berbeda, contonya Laki-laki mereka mempunyai alat reproduksi menyerupai _Belalai Gajah_ kalau mereka sedang _ereksi_ mereka akan naik begitupun perempuan bisa kalian lihat sendiri milik kalian karna kalian sudah sering melihatnya" jelas Anko _-sensei._

" _Sensei,_ aku ingin bertanya"

"Ahh. Karin, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan ?"

"Mengapa _Sensei_ bilang kalau alat reproduksi laki-laki menyerupai _Belalai Gajah ?_ Apa _Sensei_ pernah melihatnya ?"

Pertanyaan macam apa itu ? apa Karin bercanda ? aku sendiri masih bingung bentuk _reproduksi_ wanita bagaimana.

"Iya, _Sensei_ sering melihatnya. Sudah pernah merasakannya malahan!"

"Ra-rasanya bagaimana _Sensei_ ?" dan Karin semakin peasaran dengan rasanya ? Hey, kalau mau kau coba, rasa saja _Punya_ Kuda.

"Hm ? rasanya yah. Bisa dibilang sedikit _Asin_ karna banyak daki serta keringat disana, serta beraneka ragam rasa manis, asam, serta asin dan jadilah _nano-nano_ " jelas Anko - _Sensei_ mengenai pengalaman Pronya tentang rasa _Belalai Gajah._

( **A/n** : Ane asal ngarang aja, soalnya ane nggak pernah rasa gituan).

"A-aku ingin mencobanya _Sensei!_ " ucap Karin dengan lantang.

Demi anak monyet yang bergelantungan diatas jemuran, apa Karin serius dengan ucapannya ?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Boleh saja!"

Apa ? Anko - _Sensei_ menyetujuinya dengan begitu mudahnya. Apa dia tidak salah ?

"Benarkah _Sensei_?" ucap semua Siswi dalam kelasku.

"Iya, mumpung kita punya siswa tahun ini kalian akan langsung prektek hari ini juga" ucap Anko- _Sensei_ sambil melirik kearahku.

 _What ?_ tidak..tidak..tidak aku akan menjadi kelinci percobaan. Tentu saja aku tidak mau melakukan hal _Mesum_ seperti itu. aku ini remaja baik-baik loh.

"Siapa ?" tanya Sara.

Apaaaa ? apa dia tidak menyadari keberadaanku ?

"Naruto, silahkan maju ke depan kelas"

Dengan hati yang sedikit kesal aku pun maju kedepan kelas. Tentu saja aku malu memperlihatkan _Belalai_ ku kepada mereka semua.

"Heeee~ _Sensei_ bercandakan ? mengapa harus Naruto ?" tanya Shion.

"Aku serius Shion, kalau kau punya _Belalai_ silahkan maju kedepan dan gantikan Naruto" jawab Anko- _Sensei._ Dan kulihat Shion langsung menundukan wajahnya seketika, mungkin karna malu atau apa.

"Baiklah yang ingin merasakannya, silahkan maju! Dan berbaris" seru Anko _-Sensei._

Seketika hampir separuh murid, maju membentuk barisan. Dan ku lihat semuanya 15 orang yang ingin mencobanya dan salah satunya Hinata juga masuk. Benar-benar tidak bisa dihentikan kalau menyangkut pelajaran _Kami-samaa!_

Dan urutan pertama tentu saja karin yang paling ingin mengetahui rasa _Belalai gajah._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Nah. Lihat inilah yang dikatakan dengan _ereksi_ " ujar Anko _-sensei_ menunjuk ke arah _Itit_ ku.

Dan aku lihat _aku ngaceng_ sekarang, tak bisa dipungkiri lagi aku benar-benar sudah tidak waras. Hanya dengan diperhatikan saja didepan para siswi, aku dengan mudahnya _ereksi._

"Di-dia terlihat _besar_ dan _kuat_!" ucap Karin sambil memegang _belalai_ ku.

Tangan yang kecil dan lembut, membuatku ingin melayang kelangit ketujuh.

"A-apa aku boleh merasakannya _Sensei_?" ujar karin dengan takut-takut.

"Tentu saja"

Karin pun mulai jongkok tepat didepan _belalai_ ku, aku tidak mau merasakan yang beginian 15 kali lagi, siapapun tolong bantu aku!

" _Itadakimasu"_

 _Eghhh~_

Aku mengerang, tapi aku tidak merasakan apapun.

"Aku belum melakukan apa-apa loh"

"Ma-maafkan aku, aku hanya refleks tadi"

Karin pun mulai melancarkan aksinya, memaju mundurkan kepalanya secara berirama. Kulihat dirinya melakukan itu dengan menutup matanya, entah apa yang dia bayangkan mungkin sesuatu yang enak.

"Sudah cukup!" seru Anko- _Sensei._

"Hah, gantung tahu _Sensei"_ ucap Karin langsung menyudahi kegiatannya, yah aku juga merasakan hal yang seperti itu.

"Aku bilang tadi kalian hanya perlu merasakan bagaimana rasanya, bukan ketagikan akan rasanya. Jadi bagaimana ?"

Kulihat karin mulai berpikir "Rasanya ENAK _Sensei,_ ingin lagi!"

 _WTF ?_ dia ketagihan ? _Benda_ ku ini bukan mainan loh. ini hanya milik Sakura seorang, walaupun Sakura belum pernah merasakannya sih.

"Sudah cukup, ini bukan kelas Sex. Aku tidak mengajarkan cara membuat anak!"

Dan Karin kembali ketempat duduknya dengan malas.

"Selanjutnya"

Sementara aku masih berdiri kokoh, didepan kelas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Time skip**

Sudah 13 orang yang merasakan _belalai_ ku tinggal 2 orang lagi yang belum merasakannya, berbagai macam perbuatan yang aku rasakan. Ada yang menggit, menjilat, mengunyah, ada juga yang menaik turunkan _belalai_ ku terlebih dahulu bahkan ada juga yang sampai ke _keongkongan_ nya dan dia adalah Tenten. Sepertinya dia benar-benar sudah profesional. Dan bagaimana rasanya, tentu saja rasanya sama dengan ucapan Karin.

Dan kini tinggal Hinata dan Sara, sedangkan Shion ku lihat dirinya acuh tak acuh denga praktek hari ini. Kuperhatikan dirinya dengan senyuman terbaikku, malah dirinya mengancamku dengan tinjunya. Sudahlah mungkin dia tidak mau orangnya saja muka sangar begitu.

"Nah kini tinggal kalian berdua, silahkan mencoba" suruh Anko _-Sensei._

Yang maju pertama adalah Sara, karna dirinya urutan ke-14. Jantungku menjadi deg-degan, karna dialah cinta pertamaku dulu, walaupun dia tidak pernah menyadari bagaimana perasaanku padanya. Jelas saja mana ada yang mau dengan orang seperti diriku.

"Ha-hallo Sara" aku melambai padanya.

"Jangan berbicara padaku" jawabnya dengan ketus.

Dan pada akhirnya aku diacuhkan kembali olehnya. Dia pun menunduk, tanpa aba-aba dia langsung memasukan _belalai_ ku dalam mulutnya. Tentu saja aku langsung terkaget bukan main, lelaki mana coba yang tidak terkaget dengan cara seperti itu.

Dia pun memaju mundurkan kepalanya, menurutku dia merasakan setiap inci _belalai_ ku, dengan sangat hati-hati dia mengeluarkan _belalai_ ku dalam mulutnya serta diikuti _saliva_ nya juga, dan itu menbuatku melayang terbang tinggi.

"Kau punya _belalai_ yang enak, kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakannya dari dulu ? aku cinta _belalai_ mu" ucapnya dengan wajah yang memerah.

Hatiku hancur berantakan, bukannya senang malahan aku sangat marah padanya. Karna dia hanya menyukai _belalai_ ku, aku tidak tahu kalau dia wanita yang seperti itu hatiku benar-benar sakit.

"Stop, disini bukan tempatnya mengutarakan perasaan kalian" kata Anko- _sensei._

"Ini, nomor telponku. Hubungi aku yah" ucapnya sambil melemparkan ciumanya tidak nyatanya padaku, dengan berat hati aku menerima nomor telponnya.

Dasar wanita tidak tahu diri, dan ngomong-ngomong untuk apa aku mengambil nomornya memangnya aku punya hp ?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dan inilah yang paling terakhir Hinata Hyuuga, perempuan yang selalu menemaniku, walaupun tidak setiap saat sih. Tapi dia cukup baik padaku dia selalu membagi makanannya padaku, dia tidak merasa jijik atau merasa apapun padaku. Dan dia jauh,jauh,dan jauh lebih baik dari semua murid di Sunagakure Junior High School.

"Na-naruto, aku tidak percaya kau masuk kesini!"

"Yah, ini bisa dibilang nasib baikku"

Dan dia tertawa, dan senyumannya membuat diriku menjadi tenang kembali.

"Kau tidak perlu, mencobanya Hinata, kau kan sudah mendengar bagaimana rasanya dan teman-teman yang lain"

Dia menggeleng "Tidak Naruto, aku juga ingin merasakan yang ini, terutama punyamu" ucapnya dengan wajah yang bersemu merah.

"Ba-baiklah Hinata"

Dia pun menyisipkan helaian rambutnya di belakang telinganya terdahulu, sehingga wajah anggunnya terlihat bersinar. Dia mulai memasukkan _kepunyaan_ ku kedalam mulutya secara perlahan, dan itu membuatku merinding karna hembusan nafas dari hidungnya.

Kelembutan lidahnya membuatku melayang, dan akhirnya dia mengakhirinya dengan agak lama.

" _Arigatou_ Naruto" dan Hinata pun kembali denga wajah yang menunduk mungkin karna malu.

"Apa masih ada lagi ?" tanya Anko - _Sensei._

semua murid menggeleng, tandanya tidak ada lagi yang menginginkannya.

"Berhubung pelajaran BIOLOGI hari ini telah selesai dan akan dilanjutkan pelajaran selanjutnya. Untukmu Naruto kau bisa duduk kembali ketempatmu".

Aku pun kembali ketempat dudukku, dengan keringat yang sangat banyak membanjiri wajahku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pelajaran kali ini aku terus saja melihat Shion, dan Shion membalasnya dengan melototiku hampir saja biji matanya keluar. Terus seperti itu sampai semua pelajaran usai dan tentu saja pulang kerumah masin-masing, sementara aku akan tinggal digudang itu selama 3 tahun.

Tanpa aku sadari tangan Shion menamparku dengan keras saat aku memasukkan buku mata pelajaranku.

"Apa-apaan dengan wajah menjijikanmu itu dengan melihatku terus seperti itu. itu membuatku ingin muntah tahu!" ucap Shion dengan marah-marah.

"Ma-maafkan aku Shion"

"Iya kali ini aku akan memaafkanmu, kalau lain kali kau berbuat seperti itu aku akan menyuruh kepala sekolah untuk mengeluarkanmu dari sini" terangnya lagi.

"Ba-baiklah"

Aku akhirnya meninggalkan kelas dengan wajah yang tertunduk.

Samar-samar aku mendengar bahwa teman-temanku yang lainnya memarahi Tingkah laku Shion, tentu saja Shion mengatakan kalau itu tidak penting. Jelas saja aku kan cuman orang buangan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

aku pun kembali kerumah kebun yang berada dibelakang sekolah, aku menyadari bahwa sedari tadi sepertinya ada yang mengikutiku dari belakang. Sesekali aku melirik kebelakang namun aku tidak menemukan apapun disana. Aku pun kembali melanjutkan langkahku tiba-tiba ada seseorang menarikku dari arah kiriku.

Perlaha-lahan aku membuka mataku, dan aku melihat Shion yang sedang berada didepanku.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan Shion ?" tanyaku padanya.

"Maafkan aku Naruto, soal perkataanku yang tadi"

"I-iya aku memaafkan mu kok, sebelum kau meminta maaf!"

Dia pun terdiam sejenak, dan mulai meraba sesuatu dibawah sana.

"Shi-shion apa yang kau lakukan ?"

"Biarkan aku juga merasakan bagaimana enaknya _belalai_ mu Naruto"

Heeee~

Demi kutil nyamuk dibagian bokong kecilnya, Apa dia seorang _Tsundere_?

.

.

TBC

.

.

 **A/n:**

 **Pelajaran yang kita dapat dari Chapter ini adalah** janganlah suka membolos pelajaran apalagi BIOLOGI mungkin kalian akan praktek seperti itu (Maaf ane becanda) dan janganlah menilai wanita dari luarnya walaupun dia tukang marah-marah, dan selalu menganggap kita hina tapi dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam pasti dia mempunyai jiwa yang lembut dan menyayangi kita. Terutama MANTAN!

Oklay sekian dari ane :v

Chapter depan akan ada Lemonnya.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto._

 _Rated : M_

 _Pairing : Naruto U._

 _Genre : Romance & Terserah kalian_

 _Warning :Typo(s), Gaje, Lime/lemon,Harem Naruto dan tidak diperuntukkan untuk anak kecil._

Selamat membaca...

 **Naruto POV**

Kini aku berada bersama Shion dibelakang sekolah, suasana gelap dengan lampu sekolah yang remang-remang , dan dibawah pohon yang rindang aku bersama dirinya. Aku tidak begitu tahu apa maksudnya membawa diriku kemari, katanya tadi dia ingin merasakan _Belalai_ ku.

"Na-narutohh"

Aku mendengar ucapannya dengan nafas berat, mungkin inilah sifat asli Shion yang tidak aku ketahui.

"I-iya ada apa Shion ?" aku mulai memeluknya dari belakang. Tanganku melingkar diperut ratanya, mungkin ini yang bisa dibilang romantis bagi sebagian orang.

"Aku mencintaimu" ucapnya lalu menengok kebelakang dan mengecup lembut bibirku, aku tidak pernah merasakan yang seperti ini. Aku pun membalasnya walaupun aku agak kaku dengan hal semacam ini.

"Kau terlalu kaku" dia terkekeh pelan dengan ucapannya.

"Ma-maafkan aku, aku tidak begitu tahu soal beginian" ucapku sambil berbisik lembut ditelinganya taklupa aku juga menjilat serta mengigit kecil benda bertulang rawan itu.

"Naruuu─ _engh~_ " dia mendesah pelan, dan ia pun langsung memutar dirinya menghadap padaku walaupun aku lebih tinggi darinya, dengan agak gemetaran aku mengangkat poni pirangnya keatas lalu mengecup lembut tepat pada dahinya.

"Kau ternyata pandai membuat wanita nyaman padamu" ucapnya lalu dia pun berjinjit untuk mencium kembali bibirku, tentu saja aku langsung menundukkan kepalaku dan bibir kami kembali bertemu.

Kurasakan sensasi yang sangat berbeda dikepalaku, entah apa namanya dan itu membuatku menjadi bukan Naruto yang biasanya.

.

.

 **Konoha Extraodinary School**

.

.

Shion kini dengan beraninya memainkan permainan lidah yang panas, kami bertukar _saliva_ satu sama lain, tidak segan segan diriku memegangi kepalanya menggunakan kedua tanganku untuk memperdalam ciuman kami.

" _Hmppp._."

Kudengar dia meronta mungkin karna sudah kehabisan nafas tetapi diriku tidak memperdulikannya, salahkan saja dirinya yang membangunkan singa yang tengah tertidur.

" _Hmmpp..."_

Dia meronta sekali lagi dengan terpaksa aku melepaskan ciuman ini.

"Kau sangat enak Shion" ucapku, lalu mencium dirinya sekali lagi tapi kali ini agak lembut.

" _Mou~_ Narutoo, aku tidak tahu kalau kau begitu agresif soal seperti ini"

"Maafkan aku Shion"

"Jadi kau mau melangkah ke acara selanjutnya ?"

Aku berfikir sejenak tentang perkataannya. Aku tidak begitu paham apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sebuah sentuhan di _bawah sana_.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan Shion ?"

"Diam dan lihat saja"

Ia pun menunduk, serta tak lupa menurunkan resleting celanaku terlebih dahulu.

"Ternyata kau tidak memakai celana dalam yah" ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan _Burung_ ku dari _sarang_ nya. Sesekali ia menaik-turunkannya terlebih dahulu, aku tidak begitu tahu apa yang sedang ia perbuat tapi dengan kegiatannya itu membuatku merasa sangat nyaman.

 _Ahasshhh~_

 _Ughh.._

 _Yahh. Seperti itu.._

Desahku tidak karuan karna perbuatan mahir yang dilakukan Shion "Kau ternyata sangat mahir soal beginian yah Shion" ucapku sesekali aku mendesah keenakan lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ini baru pertama kalinya bagiku, aku melihat teman-teman kita saat praktek tadi, aku ingin sekali melakukannya juga padamu!" ucapnya sesekali menjilati tepat pada lubang keluarnya _air seni_ itu membuat badanku serta telapak kakiku panas.

 _Ughhh.._

"Kau kenapa Naruto ? apa aku salah ?"

"Ti-tidak, hanya saja aku tidak pernah merasakan hal yang seperti ini. Tolong lanjutkan Shion" titahku.

Tanpa disuruh 2 kali dia mulai melakukannya kembali, dan kali ini lebih enak. Bahkan seluruh _Burung_ ku masuk kedalam mulutnya.

Uhhh,, sangat luar biasa _Kami-sama!_ Aku tidak akan melupakan pengalaman pertamaku ini.

 _Eegghh~_

 _Eggh~_

Kurasakan sesuatu yang sangat ganjil, apa _burung_ ku menyentuh kerongkongannya ?

 _Puahh~_

 _Ohokk~.. ohokk.._

Dan ia terbatuk dan matanya berkaca-kaca "Kalau kau belum mahir, janganlah dipaksakan"

"Ti-tidak, aku hanya kelilipan saja, aku akan melanjutkannya"

Aku tahu kalau ia berdusta tapi tidak apa lah, kan dia sendiri yang mau.

Sudah 10 menit dia seperti itu, aku masih merasa nyaman dengan belaian mulut lembut Shion.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sekarang giliranmu" ia pun bangkit dan menurunkan celana dalamnya serta mengangkat roknya keatas.

"Aku harus apa ?"

"Aku juga tidak begitu tahu, tapi silahkan kau berbuat apa saja pada _rambutan_ itu"

Aku pun menunduk, kuhirup semua aroma yang ada pada _rambutan_ itu, baunya sedikit menyengat. Sesekali aku meniup pelan _rambutan_ itu dan membuat seluruh tubuhnya menegang.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan Naruto ?"

"Aku hanya meniupnya"

"..."

Dia tediam, aku pun memlulainya lagi. Ujung lidahku menjilat dibagian pinggir _rambutan_ nya, kurasakan rasa yang belum pernah aku temukan sebelumnya, manis dan asin menjadi satu yaitu lendir yang entah apa namanya.

Diriku tidak kuat menahan siksaan batin yang seperti ini, kuberanikan diriku untuk mengelus pelan _rambutan_ itu. perlahan-lahan dirinya mulai tidak kuat menopang tubuhnya sendiri dan pada akhirnya ia terduduk, sesekali ia juga mendesah dan membuatku itu semakin bergairah.

"Teruskan Narutoohh─ _uhmm~"_ ucapnya sambil menarik kasar rambutku. Tentu saja itu membuatku kesakitan tapi aku tidak memperdulikan itu yang terpernting aku ingin ini segera berakhir.

 _Lagihhh~_

 _Aku ingin yang lebhhiiihhh~_

 _Cepathhh masukaannn_

Aku tidak begitu tahu apa maksudnya. "Apa maksudmu ?"

Dia pun bangun langsung mendorong tubuhku kebelakang dan punggungku terjatuh menyentuh tanah.

"Kau hanya perlu diam dan mendesah saja" perlahan dia mulai menaikiku, mengangkat roknya dan memposisikan _bawahannya_ pada _bawahanku_ juga, walaupun agak gelap tapi aku dapat melihat semua yang terjadi.

"Aku mulai─ahkkk i-ini terlalu besar"

Tak tega diriku melihatnya kesakitan seperti itu, aku bangkit langsung memeluk tubuhnya dan terjatuh ketanah kembali bersamaku.

"Apa yang─hmmppp.."

Shion kau hanya perlu diam saja, kutelusuri setiap inci apa yang ada dalam mulutnya mengabsen giginya satu persatu.

Aku melebarkan mataku karna pinggulku bergerak dengan sendirinya keatas mendorong keras pertahanan pertama Shion.

 _Hmmpp_

 _Akkkhh~_

Dan tembus sudah pertahanan Shion, kurasakan ada sesuatu yang mengalir membanjiri _burung_ ku.

" _I-ittaii~"_ rintihnya

"Sudah jebol. Sekarang giliranmu"

Dia mengangguk dan mulai menaik turunkan pinggulnya.

 _Ahnnn~_

 _i-ini terlalu beshaarrrr~_

Kurasakan Batangku berkedut-kedut seperti dipijat sesuatu, kurasakan sebuah kehangatan yang tiada duanya, apa ini yang dikatakan surga dunia ?. Yang aku lakukan saat ini seperti sebuah mimpi dimalam hari.

" _Ikehhh..kimochiii~. Kyaaa~_ akuhhh keluarrrr"

Ada sesuatu cairan pelumas yang membanjiri _batang_ ku dan itu membuatnya menjadi licin.

"Lagii~ aku mau lagi"

Dan Shion mulai pandai memainkan pinggulnya, seakan menari-nari diatas perutku.

"A-akuuhhh cinta _Punya_ mu Naru─ _hangggkk~"_

Lagi dan lagi cairan cintanya membanjiri _batang_ ku.

"Hahh~ aku tidak kuat lagi. Biarkan aku istirahat sebentar yah" dia mulai mengatur nafasnya kembali.

Namun kurasakan badanku tidak mau tahu apa yang dikatakan oleh Shion sehingga aku mengangkat tubuhnya, lalu kubawa kedua tanannya untuk melingkarkannya dileherku dan kedua kakinya kubawa kepundakku.

"Apa yang─ _Ahnn~,_ Tu-tunggu Naruuu─ksss"

Aku tak memperdulikan pekataannya, yang penting ini harus segera selesai. Kugoyangkan pinggulku dengan cepat, memantulkan _bawahan_ ku dengan _bawhan_ nya dan menghasilkan sebuah nada yang sangat merdu.

 _Plakk~_

 _Plakk~_

Tanpa aku sadari tanganku mulai memainkan _Oppai_ kirinya dari luar bajunya, dan itu lumayan besar menurutku. Tak lupa dia juga menciumku, lidah kami berpaut satu sama lain saling bertukar _saliva_ kurasakan bibirnya yang lembut dan manis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku mau ganti gaya!" ucapnya lalu turun dari gendonganku

"Gaya bagaimana ?" tanyaku.

"Doggy style"

Doggy style ? apaan itu ?

"Baiklah ayo kita mulai!"

Lalu dia menghadapkah dirinya kepohon besar itu dan kedua tangannya menjulur kedepan untuk memegang batang pohon. Hm, jadi ini yang namanya doggy style ? aku akan mengingatnya mulai sekarang.

"Ayo cepat─ _ahnn~._ Apa yang kau─ _enghhh"_ ucapnya mendesah.

"..."

Yang aku lakukan saat ini tengah menjilati _rambutan_ nya, walaupun ini agak kotor tapi siapa yang perduli dengan ini. Kujilati seluruh liangnya yang basah dan membuatnya mendesah beberapa kali. Kurasakan lidahku dipenuhi denga cairan lengket. Taklupa diriku mengigit kecil _klitoris_ nya, lembek dan bau amis memenuhi indra penciumanku.

"Su-sudah cukup! Aku tidak tahan denga permainan lidahmu. Itu membuatku menggila!"

Terserah apa katamu, yang penting aku ingin bermain dulu dengan ini. Hampir 5 menit aku bermain-main dengan _rambutan_ nya dan itu membuat tubuhnya merinding dan menegang.

 _Ikehhh~_

Cratsss~

Dan seluruh wajahku dipenuhi dengan cairan cintanya! Ini benar-benar amis _Kami-sama._ Aku sudah mulai bosan sekarang aku ingin ini segera berakhir.

Kembali kuarahkan _burung_ ku menuju _rambutan_ nya. Ougghh~ aku merasakannya lagi, ini benar-benar nikmat. Kugoyangkan kembali pinggulku dengan tempo cepat.

 _Plakk~_

 _Plak~_

 _Plakk~_

Suara merdu lagi yang berasal dari bagian bawah kami. Dan miliknya semakin berkedut, meremas seluruh _burung_ ku dan pinggulku mungkin saja bisa encok saat ini juga.

" _Ahnn~_ se-sentuh _Oppai_ ku juga" Shion dengan paksa membuka seluruh bajunya, membuat semua kacing bajunya rusak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kuremas kedua _Oppai_ nya dan itu membuatnya semakin menggila, tak puas dengan goyangan pinggulku dia juga mulai menggoyngkan pinggulnya. Dan itu membuatku merinding kenikmatan.

Shion berbalik kebelakang "Na-naru─ _anhhh~_ ciumm aku─ _akggnn"_

Kepalaku kemudian terjulur kedepan meraih bibir manisnya.

 _Hmmpp~_

Lidah kami bersatu kembali, kami berdua menutup mata merasakan kenikmatan ini bersama. Aku mengangkat kaki kirinya kemudian mengangkatnya keatas.

"Na-naruuu─ _ahsss~_ i-ini sangat memalukan"

"Tenang saja! tidak ada siapa-siapa disini"

Kembali kugoyangkan pinggulku kearah depan dan kebelakakang, kuliat adikku keluar masuk kedalam _gua_ itu dipenuhi dengan cairan pelumas milik Shion

 _Plakkk~_

 _Plakk~_

 _Plakk~_

Sudah 10 menit kami melakukan dengan gerakkan itu, ada sesuatu yang ingin muncrat dari _mulut burung_ ku.

"Sh-shioonnn~ akuuu ke-kelua─akhhh~"

Kusoo! Dia memenahan keluarnya kenikmatanku dari depan.

"Tidak boleh. Kau belum boleh keluar dulu Naruto!" ucapnya lalu melepaskan pegagannya dan dirinya kembali duduk didepan _burung_ ku.

"Kau belum pernah merasakan ini kan"

Shion mulai mengeluarkan _Oppai_ dari dalam Branya. Dan itu lebih putih dari kulit luarnya.

"Apa yang─ _uhmmm~"_

Dia mulai memijat _burung_ ku menggunakan kedua _Oppai_ nya, dan ini lebih nikmat daripada yang memasukkan bola kedalam gawang. Lembut, hangat dan kenyal aku rasakan pada _burung_ ku. Dia juga mulain mengulum _belelai_ itu. rasa yang tidak bisa terbayangkan olehku.

"Kau sangat luar biasa Shion, aku sampai getaran dibuatnya"

Shionpun menghadap keatas.

Cup~

Dia mencium bibirku dengan ganas sampai-sampai bengkak dibuatnya "Apa aku bilang yang ini lebih enak dan aman. Aku belum ingin Hamil loh, aku juga ingin sekolah!"

"Shion─ _ahhsssst~_ aku mulai meraskan hal yang aneh"

"Keluarkan saja tidak apa-apa kok!"

"Ahhhh~─"

"KALIAN BERDUA, APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN ?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bagaikan waktu didunia ini berhenti dengan seketika, detak jantung yang bertambah kencang, dan ada dua hal yang aku paling jengkel saat ini.

Pertama, Shion sudah keluar lebih dari lima kali sedangkan aku biar satu kali pun tidak pernah dan ,itu membuatku tersiksa fisik dan batin dan ingin mati saja.

Kedua, saat dipenghujung bermain kami tertangkap basah oleh seseorang dan mungkin aku akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah serta tinggal entah dimana.

 **.**

Dan yang paling parahnya lagi aku TERCYDUK.

Oleh Kakek SUGIONO.

.

.

TBC

.

.

 **A/n :**

 **Pelajaran yang dapat kita dapat dari Chapter ini adalah** berbuat _Naena_ itu dilarang sebelum nikah apalagi dibawah umur, kalau mau _Naena_ harus tahu tempat, waktu, dan yang terpenting jangan dialam terbuka apa lagi dibelakang sekolah, itu adalah pengalaman yang paling menantang diHidup kalian. Dan yang paling penting jangan sampai TERCYDUK! :v

 **.**

Maaf yee~ kalau lemonnya kurang Asem. Soalnya ane pemula nulis ginian.

Minna-san, ane minta maaf soal fanfic ini yang telat update. Dikarenakan ane baru saja dikutuk oleh kami-sama dengan sakit keras yang tidak ada obatnya tapi syukurlah dengan menyembah Tuhan yang lain ane bisa sembuh T.T ane becanda doang kok. jangan pernah bosan yah dengan fanfic gaje ini.

#Salam jiwa LAKI.

Okee sekian dari ane.


End file.
